fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Championship Wrestling
Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) is an organization founded by Cato the Thane of Scrabble and officially incepted in 2010. The federation features characters from books, movies, video games, cartoons, as well as reality. Weekly programs CCW currently has two weekly programs: Ozone on Friday nights, which primarily features the male wrestling roster; and XX on Saturday nights, which focuses on CCW's Females Division. XX began operation after the CCW Enmity PPV, after 19 episodes of Ozone had been produced. Both programs, side by side, have been integral parts of CCW programming all the same. Pay-Per-View Schedule There are thirteen pay-per-views in a regular CCW calendar year. There is an established "Big Three" of events on the schedule during this given period; these three PPVs are listed below in bold. *Altitude *Breakaway *Cataclysm *Day of Reckoning *Enmity *Havoc *'Jackpot' *Meltdown *Nevermore *Pandemonium *'Regal Rumble' *Sudden Death *'Zenith' Champions and Championships CCW Magnus Championship The CCW Magnus Championship is the primary Championship in CCW. Its holder is held at World Championship status. The Title was awarded to Kratos on the first episode of CCW Ozone. The current holder of the Championship is Ben Tennyson. CCW Universal Championship The CCW Universal Championship is the secondary Championship in CCW. The holder of the Universal Title is considered the top competitor amongst the show's midcard. The first Universal Champion was Deathstroke, and the current Champion is Dan Kuso, who is in his second reign. CCW Infinity Championship The CCW Infinity Championship is the tertiary Championship in CCW. It was incepted prior to the Jackpot PPV through an idea hatched by Mega Man, who intended to use the belt to give the lower-card talents something to strive for. An eight-man tournament was held to decide a first-ever Champion; in the finals of said tourney, at CCW Jackpot, Liu Kang defeated Mega Man to earn the CCW Infinity Championship crown. The current Champion is Ares. CCW World Tag Team Championship The CCW World Tag Team Championship is the Championship that denotes CCW's best male tag team. The first World Tag Team Champions were Paul Rabil and Brett Queener, Lacrosse the Line (L.T.L.), winning a four-team tournament on the first episode of Ozone to win the straps. The current World Tag Team Champions are Max and Enrique, the Dragon Kids, who are in their second reign. CCW Females Championship The CCW Females Championship is the top Championship for the Females Division of CCW. Its first holder is Gwen Tennyson, who won it in a Fatal Four-Way Steel Cage Match on Ozone 1. Since then, she has been the only holder of the Championship, but controversy surrounds this statistic. Emmy twice won the Females Championship, defeating Gwen Tennyson on both occasions, sandwiching a Tennyson reign. As a blowoff to the feud between the females, an "I Quit" match was made at ''CCW Enmity. ''If Emmy retained her title, she would be recognized as the second Females Champion after Tennyson; if Gwen won, she would be the First and Only titleholder. Following Zoe Payne's interference in the ''Enmity ''match, the latter happened. Emmy quit after being repeatedly Curb Stomped into thumbtacks, and Gwen has been the only Females Championship holder ever since. CCW Women’s Tag Team Championship The CCW Women's Tag Team Championship is the Championship that denotes CCW's best female tag team. The Championship was incepted officially on Ozone 5, with eight female wrestlers teaming up to determine the premier Women's Tag Team. The first Champions were Jillian Michaels and Starfire, Pretty Muscle, winning a four-team double-elimination tournament that culminated on Ozone 9. The current Women's Tag Team Champions are The Powerpuff Girls. Roster Ozone *Achmed Khan (Backyard Sports) *Amir Khan (Backyard Sports) *Aran Ryan (Punch-Out!!) *Ares (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Autolycus (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Bald Bull (Punch-Out!!) *Barry (Pokemon) *Bear Hugger (Punch-Out!!) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Brad Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Brett Queener (MLL) *Caesar (Xena: Warrior Princess) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) *Dan Kuso (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Deathstroke (DC Comics) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Disco Kid (Punch-Out!!) *Dmitri Petrovich (Backyard Sports) *Don Flamenco (Punch-Out!!) *Edward Cullen (Twilight) *El Blaze (Virtua Fighter) *Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Glass Joe (Punch-Out!!) *Jacob Black (Twilight) *Jimmy Neutron (Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Kai Hiwatari (Beyblade) *Kenny (Pokemon) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Kratos (God of War) *Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) *Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) *Matt Quinlan (Cyberchase) *Max (Dragon Tales) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Michael Phelps (Olympics) *Moby Jones (SSX) *Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko) *Otto Rocket (Rocket Power) *Paul Rabil (MLL) *Psymon Stark (SSX) *Sektor (Mortal Kombat) *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Shaquille O' Neal (NBA) *Shun Kazami (Bakugan Battle Brawlers) *Slider (Cyberchase) *Soda Popinski (Punch-Out!!) *Sportacus (LazyTown) *Stryker (Mortal Kombat) *Tom Brady (NFL) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats: All Grown Up!) *Tony Delvecchio (Backyard Sports) *Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *Trix Rabbit (Trix) *Tyson Granger (Beyblade) *Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *William Dunbar (Code Lyoko) *Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) XX *Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) *Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Annie Frazier (Backyard Sports) *Arya Stark (Game of Thrones) *Bella Swan (Twilight) *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) *Britney Britney (Fairly OddParents) *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) *Carmen Sandiego (Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?) *Chell (Portal) *Dawn (Pokemon) *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) *Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 original series) *Inez Garcia (Cyberchase) *Jackie LeRange (Cyberchase) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life As a Teenage Robot) *Jillian Michaels (The Biggest Loser) *Julie Makimoto (Bakugan) *Kai Green (Ben 10 original series) *Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) *Kerry Walsh-Jennings (The Olympics) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Lucy Mann (Ben 10 original series) *Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Mary Test (Johnny Test) *May (Pokémon) *Megan Griffin (Family Guy) *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Misty May-Treanor (The Olympics) *Mystique Sonia (Hero: 108) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Ronda Rousey (MMA) *Sansa Stark (Game of Thrones) *Sissi Delmas (Code Lyoko) *Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) *Susan Test (Johnny Test) *Trixie Tang (Fairly OddParents) *Vicky The Babysitter (Fairly OddParents) *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Zoe Payne (SSX) Teams and stables Ozone *Cyrax and Sektor *Doc Louis Productions - Aran Ryan, Sportacus and The Forces of Nature *L.T.L. [Lacrosse the Line] – Paul Rabil and Brett Queener *Team Twilight – Edward Cullen and Jacob Black *The Bladebreakers - Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari *The Cereal Killers - Trix Rabbit and Tony the Tiger *The Cyber Boyz - Matt Quinlan and Slider *The Dragon Kids – Enrique and Max *The Forces of Nature - Bald Bull and Soda Popinski *The Khan Brothers - Achmed and Amir Khan *The Super Smash Club - Mega Man, Captain Falcon and Little Mac *The Twinleaves - Barry and Kenny *The X-Factors – Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern XX *Hana-Gumi – Marion Phauna, Kanna Bismarck and Matilda Matisse *Koldblooded – Skarlet and Mileena *Prettier Muscle – "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey and Jillian Michaels *Puffy AmiYumi – Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *Techno-Tongue – Mystique Sonia & Jenny Wakeman *The Cyber Girlz - Inez Garcia and Jackie LeRange *The Daughters of Destiny – Lisa Simpson and Megan Griffin *The END – Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan *The Poké-Coordinators - May & Dawn *The Powerpuff Girls – Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup *The Stark Sisters - Arya and Sansa Stark *The Test Twins – Susan & Mary Test *The Webber Twins – Sidney & Ashley Webber Inter-Brand *The Brain Trust – Jimmy Neutron, Dmitri Petrovich, Dexter, and the Test Twins *The Cult of Gwen – Gwen Tennyson, Kai Green, Lucy Mann, Jackie LeRange, Ares, Caillou, Cooper Daniels *The Olympic Entourage – Michael Phelps, Misty May-Treanor and Kerri Walsh-Jennings Other personnel Wrestler's Managers *Doc Louis (Punch-Out) *Wheatley (Portal) *Donald Trump (The Apprentice) Commentators *Al Michaels (NBC Sports) *Cris Collinsworth (NBC Sports) *Jeremy Ellis (OC) *Jonathan Ellis (OC) Referees OCs *Jim Kawaguchi *Kenny Cashew *Leif Heralding *Lonny Cunningham *Scott Van Buren *Vincent Perry Backstage Interviewers *Alex Trebek (Ozone) Jeopardy! *Maria Menounos (XX) Extra Developmental Category:Fictional Wrestling Companies